Mickey's House of Villains
| runtime = 70 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} Mickey's House of Villains is a 2002 Direct-to-video animated movie produced by The Walt Disney Company (Walt Disney Television Animation and Toon City Animation). It is a film adaptation of the Disney Channel animated television series Disney's House of Mouse, starring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Daisy Duck and Disney Villains that have appeared in past Disney productions. It was released on both VHS and DVD by Walt Disney Home Video on September 3, 2002. Plot It is Halloween night at the House of Mouse, and a lot of villains are showing up. Jafar has a trick in store for the usual heroes of the House, but the villains have to wait until midnight for him to unleash it. After a series of cartoons, Jafar, along with his new henchmen Captain James Hook, Cruella de Vil, Ursula The Sea Witch and Hades, takes over the house with a musical number "It's Our House Now!" All the other villains soon join Jafar's plan. The heroes, princesses and other Disney characters are trapped in the kitchen while Mickey and several others are thrown out into the street. They witness the House's name being changed to the House of Villains. Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Minnie try to take their House back, but Chernabog stops them from entering the building. After another two cartoons, Mickey dresses in his sorcerer outfit from Fantasia (and Fantasia 2000) and challenges Jafar to a magical duel using fireballs. Just when Mickey's sorcerer hat is knocked off, Aladdin escapes from the kitchen, flying on the magic carpet and gives Daisy Duck the magical lamp. Daisy hands it to Mickey who uses the lamp to suck Jafar into it. The rest of the villains run away and the House of Mouse is once again restored. Voice cast * Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck / The Queen of Hearts / The Fates * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago * Corey Burton as Captain Hook / Chernabog * James Woods as Hades * Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella De Vil * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Rob Paulsen as Hades (singing voice) * Jim Cummings as Peg Leg Pete / Big Bad Wolf / Kaa / Ed * Lois Nettleton as Maleficent * Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi * Cheech Marin as Banzai Cartoons Like the show, the film shows several Disney cartoons. In fact, these shorts make up more of the movie than the actual plot with the villains. However, all their title cards are edited out. Among them, three of the shorts are classic ones: * Lonesome Ghosts (1937) * Donald Duck and the Gorilla (1944) * Trick or Treat (1952) The other five shorts were all originally broadcast on Mickey Mouse Works in 1999. * Mickey's Mechanical House * How to Haunt a House * Dance of the Goofys * Donald's Halloween Scare * Hansel and Gretel Disney villains appearing in this movie *Classic Disney Cartoons: Peg Leg Pete, Lonesome Ghosts, Big Bad Wolf *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'': The Wicked Queen / Old Hag *''Pinocchio'': Stromboli *''Fantasia'': Chernabog *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: Headless Horseman *''Cinderella'': Lady Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine & Lucifer *''Alice in Wonderland'': The Queen of Hearts, The King of Hearts & Card Soldiers *''Peter Pan'': Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Pirate Crew & The Crocodile *''Lady and the Tramp: Si and Am *[[wikipedia:Sleeping Beauty (1959 film)|''Sleeping Beauty]]: Maleficent, Diablo & The Goons *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians: Cruella de Vil & Horace and Jasper Badun *[[wikipedia:The Sword in the Stone (film)|''The Sword in the Stone]]: Madam Mim *''The Jungle Book'': Kaa *''Robin Hood'': Prince John *''The Rescuers: Madame Medusa & Mr. Snoops *The Great Mouse Detective: Professor Ratigan & Fidget *[[wikipedia:The Little Mermaid (1989 film)|''The Little Mermaid]]: Ursula *''Beauty and the Beast'': Gaston & LeFou *''Aladdin'': Jafar (Leader) & Iago *''The Lion King: Shenzi *[[wikipedia:The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996 film)|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame]]: Judge Claude Frollo *''Hercules'': Hades, Pain and Panic & the Fates *Haunted Mansion: The Hitchhiking Ghosts References External links * * * * Category:2002 direct-to-video films Category:American animated films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Sequel films Category:Crossover animation Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Disney direct-to-video animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Donald Duck films Category:Films about Halloween Category:Films based on television series Category:Goofy (Disney) films Category:Mickey Mouse films Category:2000s American animated films